The Hidden King
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: An orphan aspiring to make a name for her self and bring fortune to her makeshift family. First step: Her Hero Academia! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED?" Fem/Naruto


**My Hero Academia manga is getting better with each and every chapter! I can't help but right fanfiction about it and all of it's amazing characters! A crossover with my favorite series of all time! An epic clash of heroes and villains. But first, High School! _I WANT TO BE A HERO!_**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto.**

 **"** _ **Alright, you've killed me. Congratulations... Just kidding!"**_

 _ **-?**_

* * *

 **Akiba, Japan. 19:35**

 _Life wasn't fair._

A blonde girl sighed as she walked down an alley way, ignoring the few glances that were sent her way. Despite the world being overtaken by Quirks and Heroism, it was still not acceptable for a young lady such as her self to walk through alleys at night. However, no one really looked twice when they saw her crossing the street.

She was homeless, that much was obvious. She was wearing a huge, orange puffer jacket that went down to her mid-thighs. It was covered in rips and tears, just like her stockings, which covered her average length legs. Golden blonde hair was concealed inside her hood and blue eyes peered into the darkness in front of her. Black goggles hung loosely around her neck.

Quirks had changed the world, the girl thought bitterly to herself, but they didn't help the homeless. She had barely reached the legal age to live by her lonesome when the orphanage she lived was destroyed. She was sure the hero that was involved payed for it, but the damage was already done. She had walked and continued to walk aimlessly.

 _"What are you going to do now?"_

It was a question that she was asked frequently, a question that she still couldn't answer. Her quirk wasn't as amazing as All Might or Endeavor, so she couldn't just roll up and register as a hero. She also did not have the money to find a place to stay and attend school. Although, she did manage to make money for herself doing small jobs and and volunteer events.

The thought of being a villain came up once, but the possibility of being punched by All Might was a horrifying thought.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruko!" The blonde shielded her eyes as light suddenly flashed in her face, revealing three unique whisker marks on her tanned face. A middle-aged woman smiled at the girl as she fully opened the door, several voices coming from within. "Thank you for looking after the kids!"

"Good evening, Asui-san." The girl gave a small bow. "It's no problem! I actually like looking after Samidare and Satsuki. I'm assuming that Tsuyu-san is gone for the evening, as well?"

"Please, call me Beru!" The woman smiled softly. "Tsu-chan went out with Habuko-chan and we wanted to let her have a night for herself. Are you okay with watching the kids for three hours? We'll pay you when we come back, as usual!"

"Of course." The girl nodded. "I'll make sure they'll behave and be in bed when you come back, ya know?"

"Wonderful! Please, feel free to use the bath as usual! Kids, Nee-chan is here!"

"Nee-chan is here?!" The blonde yelped as a green missile tackled into her leg, nearly sending her flying. A little girl was giggling as Naruko raised her leg, smiling at the sudden greeting.

"Good evening, Satsuki-chan! Have you been behaving?"

"Hai! Call me, Sat-chan though!" A smile formed on her lips. It seemed everyone in this family hated formalities. "Are you watching over us again tonight!"

"I am!" The girl confirmed. "Where's Samidare-kun?"

"Right here." The boy let his presence be known, as he stood in the door way. Kneeling down, she held out her arms, making the boy roll his eyes. He casually walked over to her and hugged her, along with Satsuki who was practically bouncing on her toes.

"How about we all go take a bath and talk? You can tell me all about your day at school, ya know?"

"Hai!"

* * *

It was probably her favorite job, the blonde thought to herself as she placed her clothes in the wash machine. She had done many things, such as participating in cleaning parks and walking dogs, but watching the Asui children was just relax.

"Nee-chan, can I wash your hair! It's so bright and pretty!"

"Sure! Make sure not to miss anything, all right?"

"I won't!"

As she sat on a stool, she listened to Satsuki talking about her 'pretty hair'. She also talked about her day at school and how she made a new friend. The girl also didn't fail to mention everything about her older sister, Tsuyu. Samidare was listening as well while he sat in the bath tub, eyes close as he soaked in the hot water.

Shamefully, she had come to see the two children as her siblings, despite not being related by blood. They were quite energetic, maybe as much as she was when she was a child. She was quite grateful that Beru-san was quite trusting of her to use her home while she and her husband were away. She blinked as she felt Satsuki finish scrubbing her back.

"Neh, Nee-chan? Are you going to show us your quirk again?"

"Eh? It's not really that impressive, Satsuki-chan..."

"It's really cool! I really wish I had a quirk..."

"You're only six, Sat-chan. I'm sure you'll have a super strong quirk!" This made the girl smile happily as they switched positions. Looking around, Naruko gazed upon a stray bubble floating in front of her. She reached out and touched it gently, careful not to pop the fragile thing. Suddenly, multitude of bubbles appeared in the bathroom. Satsuki laughed in happiness as she tried to pop them all.

"Alright! I'm done, Nee-chan!"

"Ah, thank you Sat-chan!" The blonde smiled at her before wrapping a towel around her form. She turned to look at the oldest child. "It's your turn, Samidare."

"Ah..."

She supposed he was still a bit uncomfortable with bathing with her, but it was understandable. Not only was she still somewhat a stranger, she was also an older female. He walked over to her and sat down, towel wrapped around his waist. Pouring some shampoo into her hands, she proceeded to clean his hair and hum the All Might theme song she heard on T.V.

"Are you still the top of your class, Sami-kun?"

"I am." He told her. "Nee-chan has been helping me studying when she can so I can go to like U.A. like she will!"

"That's admirable! I believe you can do it!" It brought a small tinge to her heart.

* * *

After playing with Satsuki for a bit, she finally put the children in bed for the night. She sighed as she collapsed on the couch, her puffer jacket put to the side revealing a white tank top. She had the remote in her hand as she gazed upon the T.V. It was only ten, so she had about an hour until the Asui family came back. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she looked at the bright screen...

 ***CRASH***

Her eyes snapped open as she jumped from the couch, halfway up the stairs before her body was aware of it. She slammed the door open to Satsuki's room as quick as she could, only to notice a huge hole in the wall. Her heart dropped into her chest as soon as she saw it, but felt somewhat relieved when she saw that her bed was still intact. Running towards the hole, she looked down into the back alley, noticing a shadow quickly disappear around the corner.

"Hey! What are you doing, you bastard! Bring her back!"

Jumping from the hole, she dashed after the figure, following the muffle cries of Satsuki. Navigating the passageways through the bright moonlight, she finally cornered the suspect in a dead end. She panted as she looked into the terrified eyes of Satsuki, before looking at the kidnapper. He was definitely of the sketchy sort, wearing a gray hoodie and sweat pants. She could see a thin frown on his face as he gazed at her with black eyes.

"No more running! Let her go and get lost!"

"You're not in any position to give demands." He gripped the small girl by her wrist and mud seemed to rise from the ground and bonded her. Dusting his hands, he began to walk towards her menacingly. A small dagger forming in his hands. Despite being mud, she could tell that it could definitely pierce her skin. "What are you going to do about it, _hero_?"

The blonde girl grit her teeth as she stared at the man before her, the child in custody crying loudly. The entire alley way surrounding them began to grow dark, mud covering it as if it was a cornucopia, leaving the way out behind him. Taking advantage of the sudden darkness, the blonde dashed at the man as quick as she could, but was forcefully stopped as her feet sunk into said mud.

She tried to free herself, but barely was able to move her body as the makeshift dagger cut her midsection. Gripping her stomach, she yelped as he punched her in the face. Gritting her teeth once more to ignore the pain, she tried punching the man, but he easily swatted her fist way before delivering a punch to her face once more, breaking his restraints and sending her flying into a couple of of trash cans.

 _'I..."_

"You should of turned a blind eye." The man admonished her, walking towards her. As her eye began to swell, she briefly saw that the Satsuki was still in the back, tears streaming down her face. A burning fire set in her stomach as she stood once more, that same fire reaching her eyes. The man chuckled as he walked towards her once more. "That some spirit you have there. Are you sure you can commit to this fight?"

"There's no need to worry about me." Naruko reached for a metal bat, giving a bloody grin as she stared down the man once more. "Until I kick your ass... I won't fall again!"

"Bold claim." The man retorted. "But how will you follow it if you can't even stand straight?"

It was true, despite her being able to stand, she could tell her other eye was trying to shut as well. Her legs were slightly wobbly and her ears were ringing. But all she could truly focus on was on the girl being held captive, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

 _"won't..."_

Bring up her fingers, she gave the universal motion. Sneering, the man ran at her but didn't make it two feet when the entire alley exploded with white smoke. He coughed from the sudden force only to grunt as a fist was launched at his face. He tried swiping the force, but only more smoke emerged from the action.

"A smoke quirk?"

 **"If only it was that cool!"** It was still the same girl, but his ears began to ring as her voice reached a new volume. **"Witness an Uzumaki original**! _**Twelve Clone Combo**!_ "

Two fist collided with his chest once more, surprisingly sending him flying back a couple of feet, but then the onslaught occurred. As his momentum finally stopped, he was tripped to the ground, a heel then kicking him under the chin. Arms wrapped around his waist immediately and proceeded to use a German Suplex. He quickly tried to elbow the clone holding him, but he was stopped as a set of feet landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Smoke exploding from on top of him, he yelped as he was suddenly dragged from his spot on the ground by his ankles and tossed into the air.

 **"FALL!"**

Blood exploded from his mouth as his head was hit by the metal bat, knocking him unconscious instantly. Dirt and debris were sent flying as he was sent colliding into the ground once more, this time knocked unconscious. Just in time for the smoke to finally dissipate, revealing eleven different clones of Naruko, all panting heavily. They all dispersed into smoke and the blonde collapsed to her knees, blackness finally engulfing her as footsteps echoed in her ear.

"Nee-chan!"

"Farewell, brat."

 **"DON'T WORRY, I'M HERE!"**

* * *

"Hey, Kouichi! She's waking up, bring me some water!" Naruko groaned as she struggled to open her eyes, pain filling her head with each word. She struggled to form words as her voice got caught in her throat. "Here, drink this."

"Are you stupid? What teenage girl in there right mind takes drinks from... SHE'S DRINKING IT?"

Indeed, Naruko took the drink immediately and basically poured it down her throat. Being homeless, she wasn't afraid to eat or drink anything someone gave her. As the last of the precious liquid went down her throat, she sighed and wiped her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Eyes finally adjusting, she saw two blue eyes looking at her in concern. Puffy pink hair almost blocked her vision completely as she gazed upon the girl's face, which covered in a lot of make up. She was wearing a black costume which looked vaguely familiar. "We were worried about you when the old man brought you in. You looked like you were about to die from pain."

"I'm fine... Where's Satsuki?"

"With her family." A young male told her, whom was somewhat plain looking with brown hair and brown eyes. He was incredibly lanky as well. "The old man had managed to escort her home while we brought you here. We told them what happened while we took care of you."

"Who is 'we'?"

"We're heroes." Finally, the last person in the room spoke out. A heavily muscled man with a scar running down his face, right under his mask that covered the top portion of his face and hair. She quickly realized he was the one who saved her. "We tried to take you home after we patched you up, but we couldn't figure out where you live."

"...don't have one.." She mumbled.

The three were quick to understand and turned towards Kouichi, who was finished hanging up her now wet, but clean clothes. He glanced at them with half-lidded eyes and tilted his head.

"What?"

"You have plenty of room! Surely you can take her in?"

"Eh? That costs a lot of money and takes a lot of time. Why don't you take her in?"

"Don't have any money."

"I knew you were a free loader!"

The blonde watched the three bicker between themselves and glanced at her drying clothes. More specifically, she glanced at the clothes of her host, which signified that they were in the Hero Profession. She gripped her chest as the memories of the night before assaulted her mind, a feeling of helplessness and desperation hitting her as a second wave. The feeling that she had almost died, or worse, hit her like a train. The world began to become blurry.

 _'What are you going to do about it, hero?'_

 _'Nee-chan!'_

 _'DON'T WORRY, I'M HERE!'_

She stood up in her bed abruptly, causing the three heroes to stop talking. Swiftly, her head collided with the bed as she gave a seated bow, tears leaking onto the sheets underneath her. Finally, after a moment, she spoke with a horse voice.

"I... I... **I WANT TO BE A HERO!"**

* * *

 **Nine Months Later**

"It's too hot!" Naruko sighed dramatically as she sat on a train cart, shaking a spray can absentmindedly. Beads of sweat dripped down her face she pulled out her phone, a happy grin forming on her face as she glanced at her latest piece of art. "But it is pretty nice out... I wonder if Nii-san is making Ramen tonight?"

"It's her again, boss!" The girl turned towards the unfamiliar voice, not flinching as she saw a couple of delinquents looking at her in rage. Seeing them edge closer to them, she stood up and stretched, revealing herself to them.

She hadn't change much over the past few months. Long, vibrant yellow hair fluttered in the wind as she looked down on them, hand on hip. She had long changed out of her puffer jacket and stockings, now wearing her middle school uniform. A white blouse and black skirt, along with her pantyhose. Her loafers, backpack, and sweater were sitting to the side.

"Hey you guys!"[1] The girl laughed. "What brings you to deserted place like this?"

"You know full damn well that we live here, you bitch!" One of them roared in agitation. "You come here every week with your vandalism!"

The girl titled her head. "Isn't that what you guys do any way?"

"It's completely different! What we do is art. What you do is..." The guy couldn't finish his statement, shamed to even mention her latest art piece. Glancing at it, maybe she was too into Yuri On Ice?

Nah.

The blonde huffed and put her sweater back on, putting her loafers into her backpack and tossing it over her shoulders.

"Fine. I'll just take my art elsewhere, ya know?"

"That's not going to cut it." There leader spoke for the first time, his pinned tail waving behind him menacingly. He an angry look on his face as well as he stepped up. "You're going to make this easy for us. You're going to get on your knees and bow down, beg for forgiveness and buy us a new train!"

"Buy you... a new train? Are you stupid?"

"That's right!"

The girl tossed her spray can up and down, looking at the guy weirdly. As the can began to shake violently, she hurled it at the first delinquent's face and watched as the spray can exploded, sending metal shards and royal blue paint everywhere. The men cried out in surprise, but the blonde was already on top of them from the distraction. She round house kicked the second one in the head, instantly knocking him out and sending him flying into the guy who she hit with her spray bomb.

Quickly dodging a fist aimed at her head, she grabbed his wrist and jerked him towards her, punching his face without remorse, sending him tumbling to the ground as well. She prepared to turn around, a yelp escaped her lips as the leader's tail wrapped around her waist, slamming her into the side of the train. The girl groaned, but didn't move as a gun was pointed at her, a look of defiance on her face.

The leader didn't look bothered at all as his men around him groaned in pain and agony. Instead, a smirk formed on his face as he looked over the girl that has been plaguing his train yard for months.

"You're pretty strong." He made small talk, but the girl looked at him with disinterest. "How would you like to work for me? With our power, we can keep heroes from even walking in this side of town."

"Next you'll say you're my father." The girl muttered to herself. "Sorry, bro! I have no intention with working with some side character that I'm only going to meet in the prologue of my life. Now... Will you kindly let me go?"

"And why would I do..."

 ***SMACK***

The leader fell like a sack of potatoes as one of the formerly downed grunts slammed one of their guns against his skull. The blonde sighed as the appendage fell off of her, feeling somewhat violated. She saluted the grunt who saved her, whom waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Walking over to the leader, she poked him in the face.

"Oi! Mr. Delinquent Leader? Are you okay? Holy shit, hope I didn't kill him. Oh man, Pop is gonna murder me."

The girl looked around nervously, but unsurprisingly, there was no one around. She debated whether or not to take the delinquents to the hospital, but decided against it. No way could they afford such a thing. Quickly looking both ways, she dashed out of the train yard.

* * *

 _ **So I've tried my best to recreate Naruto, but I understand that she came out a bit different than I wanted. I'll try to get better at it, as I understand Naruto isn't very smart and pretty simple, but he understands his faults so I plan to make a lot of character development. Basically Part I Naruto to Sage Mode Naruto.**_

 _ **Oh man, her Quirk. I tried to make a lot of things, but I wanted to be somewhat original. Rasengan was pretty used and I think people don't give his signature ability enough credit. I'm going to try to flesh this quirk out with strengths and weaknesses before I make chapter two, which will cover the two months that lead into the cannon of My Hero Academia.**_

 _ **Name: Naruko Namikaze**_

 _ **Birthday: 10/10**_

 _ **Measurements: 88 cm, 59 cm, 90 cm**_

 _ **Quirk: Cloning**_

 _ **An orphan aspiring to make a name for her self and bring fortune to her makeshift family. First step: Her Hero Academia! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED?"**_

 **Next Chapter Preview: Hard Nine!**

 **"You picking a fight with me, bitch!?"**


End file.
